1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for calculating a compensation value.
2. Related Art
Ink jet type printers which form images by ejecting ink have been developed. In such an ink jet type printer, in order to compensate landing position errors of ink, a series of measures of performing printing of a test pattern, reading in this test pattern by using a scanner, detecting landing errors, and performing control of ejection timing points on the basis of the detected landing errors have been implemented.
In JP-A-2004-338275, there is disclosed a method of performing a test print, reading in an image of this test print and correcting landing positions of ink on the basis of the read-in image.
Such ink jet type printers include ones which are of a type provided with a function of ejecting a clear ink. In this case, however, it is difficult for a scanner to exactly read in landing positions of the clear ink because the clear ink is transparent. For this reason, just an application of such a landing position correction method described above has been insufficient to enable correction of landing position misalignments with respect to the clear ink. Accordingly, even in the case where a transparent ink is ejected, a method of appropriately correcting landing positions thereof is desired.